Nos vemos otra vez
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Al destino le gusta jugar bromas. Y Kijima no era la excepción el destino también le había jugado una broma, solo que el pensó que había terminado pero no podía estar más equivocado. El siguiente fic participa en Retos a la carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista 7: Clichés de películas. Pareja: Kijima x Manaka no es un OC. se que es extraño pero denle una oportunidad :)


_Aviso: El principio de esto se desarrolla 6 años antes de la Historia del manga. Debido a que no se que edad tienen Kijima y Manaka, yo las decidí, así que aquí Kijima tiene 23 años (actual) y 17 años (primeros capítulos) por lo tanto Manaka tendrá 21 años (actual) y 15 años (primeros capítulos)._

El siguiente fic participa en Retos a la carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

Lista 7: Clichés de películas. Numero 11: Se reencuentran después de varios años pero se siguen amando.

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat! No me pertenece.

_"Pensamientos"- las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

**Nos vemos otra vez.**

**6 años antes. En un pequeño pueblo en Japón.**

—Manaka-chan, Manaka-chan. ¡Despierta! — La joven de su lado la movió violentamente para que reaccionara—En serio, ya estás leyendo otra vez tus mangas, estas tan distraída…¡Algún día vas a tener un accidente por esto!.

Mientras su amiga le decía y regañaba sobre leer tan distraídamente y que algún día acabaría muriendo a causa de eso, Manaka la ignoraba completamente, absorta leyendo su manga. Era la mejor parte el personaje principal estaba a punto de confesarse y…. las hojas del libro le rozaron las yemas de los dedos mientras eran rápidamente levantadas, quitando de su vista la escena que había estado esperando por tantos tomos. Si su amiga quería que reaccionara, lo había conseguido.

— ¡Hey!, Devuélvemelo— exigió, mientras que con pequeños saltitos intentaba alcanzar el libro que ella sostenía lo más alto que su brazo le permitía— ¡Devuélvemelo!

—Manaka, ¡Por favor! Hoy es la ceremonia de entrada, por lo menos por una vez en tu vida, podrías dejar de leer, ¡Solo por hoy! —Era inútil, Manaka seguía tratando de tomar su manga— Entonces, no me dejas otra opción, no te devolveré esto, si no te comportas en la ceremonia. ¿Entendiste?

—Eres mala…— dijo mientras continuaban juntas su camino hacia la escuela con un puchero en la cara.

* * *

—Kijima-san— decía la voz de un hombre gritando— ¡¿Dónde estás?!, Kijima-san "_rayos, ¿Dónde se metió? Le dije que se quedara aquí" pensaba preocupado su manager "¿Qué hare? Tiene una sesión en una hora"_

El manager de Kijima tomo su teléfono y volvió a marcarle por enésima vez, con la esperanza de que taaaal vez contestara esta vez. Espero, espero y _El número que usted marco no se …. _Apago su celular, era inútil, la única que le contestaba era esa molesta grabación de una mujer repitiéndole lo que ya sabía "_¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?, yo solo soy un manager sustituto" _lloraba internamente, mientras seguía inútilmente tratando de encontrar a Kijima.

* * *

**Mientras tanto **

Un chico joven y alto circulaba por las calles luciendo simplemente unos jeans y una playera ceñida que hacía ver el contorno de sus músculos bien marcados, caminaba despreocupadamente volteando a ver ocasionalmente a los lados a ver el "paisaje" o bueno, eso es lo que parecía, pero para alguien que lo conocía era obvio saber que lo que veía era a las chicas que estaban en la ciudad. Él era apuesto y lo sabía y también sabía que muchas lo miraban, lo que lograba que su ego se hiciera más grande.

Él no era de ahí, pero se movía con tal confianza que parecía que había vivido ahí sus 17 años de vida, se había escapado de su manager como 30 minutos antes, era muy aburrido, de lo único de que hablaba era trabajo y trabajo, no es que no fuera algo importante para él, pero, simplemente había momentos en los que sentía que tenía que escapar de ese ambiente en el que constantemente tenía que estar y, como desaprovechar la oportunidad, si podía estar afuera disfrutando con algunas chicas lindas.

Estaba decidido a seguir con su camino y a observar un poco más de la ciudad cuando vio algo que le llamo su atención

Dos chicas que se encontraban más adelante de la calle iban alegremente platicando la una con la otra, llevaban ropas iguales, un uniforme que consistía de una falda azul a rombos y una sencilla blusa blanca, era una escena divertida de ver, las dos eran exactamente lo opuesto, una de ellas era muy pequeña con cabello largo y castaño claro llegando casi al rubio oscuro, tenía unos grandes ojos y una cara algo infantil que hacían que se viera linda, por otro lado su amiga era alta tenia cabello negro y corto, su cara no era para nada infantil y si quisiera podría llegar a ser modelo fácilmente.

Avanzo un poco más en dirección a la extraña combinación para conversar un momento con ellas y tal vez si surgía algo más ir a algún lado_. "Oh!, parece que cruzaran la calle"_ dijo un poco desilusionado, si las perseguía parecería desesperado _"Bueno, seguiré caminando un poco más" _las chicas continuaron y el las siguió observando por un momento _"!¿Eh?¡" _Acelero lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlas, la adrenalina inundando todo su cuerpo con cada paso que daba, su corazón acelerándose a causa del miedo, del miedo de lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Para Manaka todo paso de repente, el mundo entero se calló por un momento y lo único que lograba oír era el clackson del carro que estaba a punto de arrollarla, pero a diferencia de lo que decían, su vida no paso frente a sus ojos, solo sintió como alguien lo jalaba por la blusa, causándole una ligera presión en el cuello. Y eso fue todo, lo siguiente que sabía era que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, pero no era algo duro como el concreto y el golpe no había dolido tanto, más bien se sentía ¿suave? ¿Firme?

— ¡Auch! — escucho a sus espaldas que alguien se estaba quejando de dolor. Entonces como si eso la hubiera despertado se paró y con mucha inseguridad miro todo y recordó lo que había sucedido.

El conductor había huido, Reiko, su amiga, estaba en la acera sentada con un raspón en el codo y debajo de ella, ¿Había un chico? o tal vez ¿Ya había muerto?

—uwah! —se olvidó completamente sobre eso—¡Oh por Dios¡ , ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto a Reiko.

—¿Tu que crees? — Escucho responder a Reiko.

—¡Estoy bien¡ — respondió al mismo tiempo una voz masculina.

_Tal vez estoy alucinando_ pensó y fue a ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, lo bueno es que ustedes dos están a salvo…—volvió a escuchar que decía la voz masculina por lo que todo su cuerpo se estremecio y corrió a escondarse detrás de Reiko.

—Reiko-chan, ¿escuchaste eso? Un fantasma, ¡Un fantasma acaba de hablar¡ — le dijo completamente asustada a Reiko.

Manaka recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que logro causar que un grito agudo escapara de sus labios. La persona que la golpeo no podía ser nada menos que Reiko.

—¿En serio? ¿Realmente crees que es un fantasma? — le pregunto completamente incrédula Reiko. Al ver que no le contestaba, supo que en verdad creía que era un fantasma. Con sus 2 brazos la tomo por la cabeza e hizo que mirara lo que había detrás de ella. Manaka trato de mantener sus ojos cerrados pero Reiko lo impidió.

Manaka se quejó y sin tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, vio a la espantosa criatura que…

—¿Eh?...No eres… un fantasma.

—Claro que no lo es— dijo Reiko dejando salir un suspiro— Manaka, es gracias a el que seguimos aquí. Fue el quien nos rescató.

Kijima que todavía se encontraba en el suelo se levantó.

—No es nada— les dijo a ambas, sacudiéndose los pantalones que habían quedado sucios de cuando cayó al suelo y notando que tenía un raspón en el brazo _Manager-san me va a matar_ pensó en cómo se pondría su manager e imaginar su reacción le dio un poco de risa, que demostró solo con una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

—Bueno, como veo que las dos están bien, me voy— trato de quitarse el polvo que todavía le quedaba y noto algunos raspones más.

Ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros de ellas, cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien muy pequeño lo sujetaba por la espalda.

—¿Eh? —Voltio su cabeza para ver quién era, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de saberlo.

Manaka lo sostenía de la playera.

—Mmm…¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Kijima.

—Etto…llamas…¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Manaka poniendo todo su valor en ello y tratando de esconder lo roja que estaba su cara por la pena.

—Kijima Hidehito—respondió

—Yo soy Manaka, Kijima-san. ¡Muchas gracias¡

—Es un placer conocerte Manaka-chan—sonrió.

Así fue como se conocieron. Así fue como empezó todo. Fue a partir de esto donde comienza su historia, pero esto ellos todavía no lo saben. No aun y no pronto. Solo el tiempo diría como sería el final y solo el destino tenía el poder de decidir si se volverían a encontrar. Pero al parecer al destino le gusta jugar bromas ¿no es así?


End file.
